


Wie Katzen Geschöpfe der Nacht wurden

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Established Relationship, F/F, Goddesses, Love, sudden mortality
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Das Märchen von C'yra und Serenia.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wie Katzen Geschöpfe der Nacht wurden

**Author's Note:**

> Pixie müde, Pixie schlafen. Aber vorher: Pixie posten. :)  
> Türchen Nr. 15

Vor langer Zeit, als die Götter noch mächtig und gewaltig in ihrer Anzahl waren, begab es sich, dass C’yra, Schutzgöttin aller Katzenartigen, zusammen mit ihrer Frau Serenia aus dem Reich der Götter, der Überwelt, verbannt wurde. Sie hatte versehentlich in den heiligen Jagdgründen gewildert, was ein übles Vergehen war und ihr und Serenia wurde die Unsterblichkeit entzogen. Beide mussten nun auf der Erde ihr endliches Leben fristen. Das mortale Leben war hart, C’yra jagte und ernährte sie so gut es ging. Sie hatten in einer Höhle am Fuße eines Berges Zuflucht gefunden. Dennoch, so sehr sich C’yra auch bemühte, es verging kaum ein Abend, an dem Serenia nicht den Verlust ihres Zuhauses beklagte. Sie hatte es am schwersten getroffen, war sie doch unbeteiligt gewesen am Vorfall zwischen ihrer Frau und den anderen Göttern. Das schlechte Gewissen belastete C’yra sehr.

Eines Tages begab es sich, dass ein Wanderer sich an den Fuß des Berges verirrte, den C’yra und Serenia ihr Zuhause nannten. Erfreut, nach langer Zeit endlich ein anderes Gesicht zu sehen, luden sie ihn ein und er erzählte ihnen, dass auf der Spitze des Berges eine Fay leben sollte, die die Kraft hatte, Unsterblichkeit zu verleihen. Dankend verließ er sie wieder und ging seiner Wege. C’yra und Serenia konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen. Neuen Mutes machte sich C’yra gleich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg. An der Spitze des Berges angekommen saß eine junge Frau in burgunderfarbenen Kleidern mit pinkem Haar. Als C’yra ihre Geschichte erzählte, bekam sie Mitleid mit den gestrandeten Göttinnen. “Leider kann ich keine Unsterblichkeit verleihen. Aber auf diesem Berg wächst eine Blume, die alle 6000 Jahre blüht. Ein Tropfen ihres Nektars macht unsterblich.” Sie holte eine kleine Flasche hervor und verzog das Gesicht in Trauer. “Leider habe ich nur noch einen Tropfen, den ich euch geben kann.” Enttäuschung durchfuhr C’yra, doch war sie nicht gewillt, ihre Frau weiter im Leben als Sterbliche leiden zu lassen. Dankend nahm sie das Fläschchen an und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Wochen vergingen, in denen Serenia und C’yra diskutierten, wer den Tropfen nehmen sollte. Jede wollte für die andere nur das Beste, und doch wollte keine ohne die andere leben. Also entschieden sie sich, das Fläschchen zu verstecken und weiter ihr Leben auf der Erde zu fristen. Sie hatten sich gut an die Umstände gewöhnt, Serenia hatte das Kochen für sich entdeckt und C’yra hatte sich als erfahrene Jägerin einen Ruf im nahe gelegenen Dorf erarbeitet. Sie hatte sogar einen jungen Burschen als ihren Lehrling gefunden.

Als dieser jedoch erfuhr, dass beide im Besitz der Unsterblichkeit waren, überkam ihn die Gier. Er wartete, bis C’yra auf der Jagd war und überfiel Serenia in einem schwachen Moment. Diese jedoch, um nicht von ihm getötet zu werden, trank den Tropfen selbst. Kaum hatte er ihre Zunge berührt, erstrahlte sie in einem hellen Licht und all ihre Göttlichkeit kehrte zu ihr zurück. Voller Furcht rannte der junge Mann davon. 

Nun, wieder im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte, war Serenia das Leben auf der Erde untersagt. Keinem Gott war es bestimmt, auf der Erde zu wandeln. Den letzten Augenblick nutzte sie, um C’yra zu erscheinen. Unter Tränen verabschiedeten sich beide voneinander, vereint in einem letzten Kuss. Da Serenia nicht in die Überwelt zurückkehren durfte, beide waren verbannt worden, ließ sie sich auf dem Mond nieder, von wo aus sie noch immer über C’yra und all ihre Katzenartigen wacht.

Bis zum Ende ihres sterblichen Lebens sah C’yra jede Nacht zum Mond und sang ihre Leidenschaft in den Sternenhimmel hinauf. Und so wurden Katzen zu Geschöpfen der Nacht, stets der Liebe ihrer Göttinnen in schrägen Liedern huldigend.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist an eine koreanische Sage angelehnt, keine Ahnung mehr, wie das genau heißt, aber Overly Sarcastic Productions haben darüber mal ein Video gemacht auf Youtube und es hat mich gehookt.


End file.
